


Past From Save It

by poughkeepsie (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Torture, Episode AU: s10e14 The Executioner's Song, Post-Episode: s10e14 The Executioner's Song, Torture, Tortured Castiel (Supernatural), Tortured Crowley (Supernatural), Tortured Sam Winchester
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/poughkeepsie
Summary: Dean mata a Cain con la Primer Espada, pero no logra despegarse de ella. Las palabras que él le dijo van a ir formando su realidad muy rápidamente y Dean seguirá con su legado.ADVERTENCIA:Hay tortura explícita (necesaria para el desarrollo de la historia).





	1. Crowley

**Author's Note:**

> *Spoilers principalmente de S10E14 Executioner's Song. También de S01E01 Pilot, S01E18 Something Wicked, S03E08 A Very Supernatural Christmas, S04E10 Heaven and Hell, S04E01 Lazarus Rising, S04E16 On The Head of A Pin, S05E18 Point of No Return, S06E22 The Man Who Knew Too Much, S08E23 Sacrifice, S09E22 Stairway to Heaven (no necesariamente en ese orden).
> 
>  
> 
> ****ADVERTENCIA : _Hay tortura explícita (necesaria para el desarrollo de la historia)._
> 
>  
> 
> *Los personajes presentados aquí pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.  
> *NO SE ADMITEN ADAPTACIONES, COPIAS Y MUCHO MENOS ADAPTAPLAGIOS.  
> *Historia de Supernatural #6
> 
> *******
> 
> Hace un tiempo que tenía escrita esta historia, pero no podía seguirla. Finalmente lo hice y este es el resultado.  
> No encontré (ya sea porque busco mal xD o porque en AO3 no hay) historias donde lo que dijo Cain efectivamente pase, así que este es el resultado de eso, más o menos.  
> Espero que de alguna forma, les guste xD  
> Nos leemos :) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “ _Primero... Primero matarías a Crowley. Sería algo extraño, sentimientos mezclados con este, pero tendrías tus razones. Una vez que lo hagas, no habría remordimientos..._ ” Cain, 10x14: _The Executioner's Song._

Estando a punto de terminar su trabajo, seguía sin creer cómo la mente humana recordaba cosas tan minuciosas como esas. Se secó el sudor de la frente con la camisa antes de quitársela y lanzarla lejos. El golpeteo sobre el capó del Impala lo quitó de su ensimismamiento. No se cansaba. Había estado golpeando desde el momento en que dejaron el estacionamiento –por suerte, vacío- de la casa de ferretería que visitaron de paso. Ahí le había dado parte de lo que se merecía por tratar de llamar la atención. El problema no sería la policía que llegara a molestarlo. El problema era que todos ellos terminarían asesinados por su propia mano. Antes de ir a buscarlo, acercó una mesa con una gran variedad de armas blancas, un par de bidones con agua bendita, y varias bolsas con sal. 

 

—¡Dean! ¡Déjame salir de aquí! —los golpes cesaron cuando oyó el sonido de llaves sobre la cerradura del baúl. Cuando fue levantada, la luz de la calle le impidió adaptarse rápidamente a la misma. Sin embargo, Dean esperó hasta que lo hiciera, y finalmente lo miró. Reconocía esa mirada: fría, con el único propósito de llevar a cabo su cometido, y lo más peligroso, sin que le importaran las consecuencias de sus actos. Sin mediar palabras, jaló de la cadena que estaba alrededor de su cuerpo, lanzándolo así fuera del baúl. Llegó al lugar siendo literalmente arrastrado por el suelo. Las mismas cadenas que antes mantenían su cuerpo inmóvil, ahora lo aferraban a un poste dentro de una antigua trampa para demonios—. ¿Cuándo te enseño este truquito tu amigo de las plumas? —le preguntó, pero Dean no respondió. Él estaba frente a una mesa, pensando qué agarrar primero para divertirse con él—. ¿Harás conmigo lo mismo que hiciste con Alastair, Dean? —el aludido lo miró—. ¿Crees que abajo no nos enteramos de lo que le hiciste? ¿De la forma en la que lo torturaste? ¿Acaso vas a hacer eso conmigo? ¡¿Después de todo lo que hice por ti?!

Quizás no fue una buena idea gritarle de esa manera, pero, ¿qué demonios? Él era el maldito Crowley, Rey del Infierno. Podría gritar como se le diera la gana y a quien se le diera la gana. Aún a Dean.

—¿Después de lo que hiciste por mí? Recuérdame, Crowley: ¿qué hiciste por mí? ¿Acaso apareciste cuando mi padre hizo un trato con Azazel para regresarme a la vida? No. ¿Acaso apareciste cuando pedí por el alma de Sam cuando fue asesinado por culpa de Azazel? No. ¿Acaso apareciste cuando fui arrastrado al pozo y Alastair me torturó durante treinta años para que finalmente me quebrara, dijera que aceptaba torturar almas inocentes y así comenzar el Apocalipsis? Déjame refrescarte la memoria: no lo hiciste. Así que ahora, no te atrevas a pedir misericordia. No te la mereces. 

Crowley podía sentir la frialdad de Dean, no sólo en sus palabras, sino también escapando de cada poro de su piel. Se arrepentía de no haber destruido esa maldita espada cuando tuvo la oportunidad y dominarlo. Juntos hubieran sido el equipo perfecto y el infierno sería restaurado en su majestuosidad. Pero eso ya estaba en el olvido. Ya no había marcha atrás. La extraña y original solución de agua bendita y sal corriendo entre sus venas lo habían hecho llegar a esa conclusión.

—Dean… ¿Qué sucedió ahí dentro? —susurró mientras el mayor de Winchester volvía a su “mesa de juegos”—. ¿Qué sucedió con Caín?

—Caín me salvó, Crowley —respondió el aludido con una sonrisa sincera decorando su rostro.

—¿Y se la pagaste asesinándolo?

—Él tenía razón. Por eso asesiné al muchacho. 

—¿Qué? —musitó Crowley.

—Mientras ustedes esperaban abajo a que yo regresara, salí del granero después de eliminar a Caín, y terminé su trabajo. Pero, verás, hay obstáculos peores que una trampa de demonios. ¿Sabes cuáles son? Todos aquellos que saben cómo se hace una. Tú, Cass…, Sammy. El resto, sólo bastará un suspiro para liquidarlos a todos y terminar con el mal en este mundo. 

—¿Estás oyéndote? Ese no eres tú, ¡es el maldito Caín hablando! 

—¡Lo sé! —sus expresiones, sus ademanes. Eran una mezcla burda del demonio que había sido hace un tiempo con una cuota del maldito Lucifer—. Tu historia empieza donde terminó la mía, me dijo. Crowley, tengo que matarlos a todos. Inevitablemente —dijo, agarrando un bidón con agua bendita y acercándose a Crowley—. Todos ustedes son unos asesinos. Ese será sólo el comienzo. Ahora, abre la boca.

—Dean, piensa lo que estás diciendo. Estás hablando de matar a Samantha. 

—¿Y? —preguntó el aludido, levantando sus hombros. Dean agarró el mentón de Crowley con fuerza y lo obligó a beber del bidón. Había pensado en dejar descansar su cuerpo luego y seguir más tarde, pero Crowley era apenas la punta del iceberg de sus planes. Y si Castiel y Sam estaban buscándolos a ambos, por más que se hubiera deshecho de sus teléfonos kilómetros atrás, no iban a descansar hasta localizarlos. Sin embargo, ver cómo la sangre del Rey de Infierno comenzaba a mezclarse con el líquido incoloro del bidón, tuvo una nueva y mejor idea. Reemplazó el bidón casi vacío por uno nuevo y se llevó cinta adhesiva consigo. Crowley no tuvo tiempo de reponerse que Dean estaba atando con la cinta su cuello al poste y el bidón encima suyo con el pico directo en su boca, obligándolo a beber directo de ella y a eliminar su contenido dentro del mismo bidón mientras Dean, perdiendo poco a poco su humanidad, hundía la Primer Espada en su carne y lo hería con el cuchillo para matar demonios.

Dean se detuvo cuando vio que el bidón estaba vacío. En ese momento se dio cuenta que Crowley ya no respiraba. Se deshizo de la cinta adhesiva, agarró la Primera Espada que estaba clavada en una de las piernas de Crowley y lo apuñaló, pero Crowley ya no se quejaba, ya no hablaba. 

Tenía que eliminar la maldad del mundo, y ya podía tachar el primer nombre en su lista.

 


	2. Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de haber tachado el primer nombre en su lista, Dean prosigue a llamar a Castiel.
> 
> “ _...Y entonces matarías al ángel, Castiel. Ahora, este... es el que sospecho que te lastimará horriblemente..._ ”  
> Cain, 10x14: _The Executioner's Song._

La pregunta del millón era cómo hacer entrar a un lugar protegido para ángeles cuando quieres atrapar a uno. Sabía cómo desactivar los hechizos contra ángeles, así que tenía que hacer lo contrario. Donde yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Crowley era espacioso, pero Dean sabía que Castiel se daría cuenta de la presencia del ya no Rey del Infierno en el lugar, por lo que, sí, protegió ese sector para que Castiel no se diera cuenta.

Lo llamó, le rogó de una y mil maneras diferentes que no le diera aviso a Sam, que necesitaba hablar con él primero, y si en algo conocía a Castiel, era que él no era bueno mintiendo. Por obvias razones, preocupado, le dijo que sí, que le diría a Sam que había surgido algo en el Cielo y que Hannah había pedido por él. Sam estaría demasiado ocupado mientras seguía en la absurda búsqueda de su hermano, así que estaba seguro que creería en las palabras del ángel. 

 

Castiel llegó a la fábrica abandonada. El Impala estaba estacionado dentro de la misma y le bastó un camino de luces para llegar donde estaba Dean. Le llamó la atención lo único que se destacaba en el lugar: un tapado de color negro.

—Bienvenido, Cass-

¿Cuándo llegó Dean cerca suyo? ¿Había estado tan ensimismado en la presencia de un tapado que no se dio cuenta que él estaba ahí? 

—Dean —el ángel se incorporó con el tapado en la mano, y lo miró. Una de sus manos jugaba con un encendedor—. Aquí estoy, ¿qué es lo que sucede? ¿De quién es esto?

—¿Eso? —Dean empezó a caminar en torno a un círculo imaginario dispuesto alrededor de Castiel—. Oh, es de Crowley.

—Y, ¿dónde está Crowley? 

—¿No te lo imaginas? —los ángeles no sienten escalofríos, pero Castiel tuvo una sensación similar—. Crowley está muerto, Cass.

El aludido estaba por dar un paso hacia adelante, pero el encendedor que Dean tenía en la mano fue encendido y cayó sobre el aceite sagrado alrededor del ángel. Si hubiera tenido sus alas, el fuego a su alrededor las habría chamuscado por completo, el radio del círculo “dibujado” por Dean había sido bastante más pequeño que el normal. 

—¿Muerto? ¿Por qué? —Castiel trataba de encontrar alguna explicación razonable al comportamiento de Dean, pero haber desaparecido con Crowley segundos después de haber asesinado a Caín, tampoco la tenía—. Dean, ¿qué has hecho?

—Lo que tenía que hacerse. Él era el primero en mi lista. Caín me lo dijo. 

—¿Estás siguiéndole el juego a Caín? ¿Recuperó la Marca?

—Oh, no —Dean levantó su brazo derecho, empuñando la Primer Espada, para enseñarle que la maldición seguía en su brazo—. Ella sigue aquí.  _ Ellas _ siguen aquí. Dime, Cass, ¿cómo está tu gracia? —Dean desapareció, literalmente, y volvió a aparecer escaleras arriba, descubriendo los hechizos contra ángeles y rehaciendo aquellos que quedaron en mal estado luego de sacar la cinta adhesiva que los anulaba. Cuando lo hizo con todos, volvió a quedarse de pie frente a Castiel—. Cuando protegí el cuarto donde Sam estaba en coma, no sabía que también afectaba a los ángeles en su interior. Así fue como Gadreel terminó tomando posesión del cuerpo de Sam. Cass, ¿tienes idea de la satisfacción que sentí cuando lo maté? ¿A ese bastardo que se burló de mi necesidad? ¿A Zachariah? ¿Por haberse querido pasar de listo y haberme obligado a decidir entre mis hermanos? Como si tuviera que pensarlo demasiado. ¡Que el mundo entero se muera si Sammy no está vivo! Pero, ¿sabes algo, Cass? ¿Sabes a qué otro ángel quisiera matar? —Dean agarró la espada de ángeles que tenía entre sus ropas y apuntó a Castiel con ella—. A ti. 

—¿Por qué, Dean? —preguntó el aludido, sintiendo los efectos de los hechizos contra los de su especie.

—¿Quién te dijo que quería salir del infierno, Cass? Yo estaba bien ahí. Sí, mi yo humano se quejó, lloró por todo lo que hizo. Pero viéndolo en retrospectiva… No era tan malo, ¿sabes? Años y años torturando almas, aprendiendo cómo destruirlas y esperar nuevamente a que se recuperaran para volver a hacerlo. Una y otra vez. El ciclo sin fin. Sentir que estaban por morir, finalmente, ver esa chispa de esperanza en su mirada y después… otra vez, en el mismo lugar, frente a mí. Cass, yo era su verdugo, su Dios. 

—Dean, te equivocas. Dios no querría eso. 

—¿Dios? —repitió Dean con un tono burlón—. ¡A Dios no le importamos, Cass! ¡Tú no le importas a tu querido Padre! ¿Acaso él no los abandonó? ¡Él los dejó y ni siquiera se molesta en llamar para saber cómo está todo! Él sólo se cansó de todos ustedes que tenían un palo en el trasero y se fue a vivir la vida lejos de todo. No te sorprendas si aparece, si es que lo hace, con nuevos hijos mejores y más favoritos que ustedes —Dean apareció frente a un Castiel debilitado, utilizando esto como una ventaja. Trató de atestarle un golpe con la empuñadura de la espada, pero ocasiono que trastabillara y cayera al suelo. Una vez ahí, Dean le hizo un corte en uno de sus brazos. Sus oídos se maravillaron con el sonido de la espada cortando su carne. Su sonrisa se volvió una mueca macabra, sedienta de más. Castiel trató de huir, pero el fuego a su alrededor sería un obstáculo imposible de pasar, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que los símbolos seguían debilitando su cuerpo cada vez más con el paso de los minutos—. No tienes escapatoria, Cass. No la tienes. 

—Dime, Dean, ¿quién sigue en la lista?

—Sam.

—Y, ¿vas a hacerlo? ¿Serías capaz de matar a tu propio hermano?

Dean revoleó los ojos al recordar que Crowley le había dicho exactamente lo mismo.

—Ustedes no se cansan, ¿eh? A ver, ayúdame a refrescar la memoria. ¿Cómo es que se dice? ¿El que está libre de pecado que lance la primera piedra? ¿A cuántos de los tuyos has matado, Cass? Por la “misión” —Dean exageró al hacer las comillas con sus dedos—, por el bien mayor, porque te creías Dios, porque, porque, porque. Eran excusas, Cass. Lo disfrutabas. 

—No.

—Sí. Disfrutabas el mismo sonido que yo estoy disfrutando ahora —Dean se sentó a horcajadas suyo y grabó un hechizo de inmovilización sobre el torso del ángel. Lamió la sangre que salpicaba en sus manos oyendo los gritos de dolor de Castiel—. Este mismo sonido, Cass —agrego, clavando la espada sobre sus extremidades a medida que hablaba—. Es el destino. Siempre creímos que nos escaparíamos de él. Pero, no. No es así. Aunque cambies una pequeña cosa, todo nos conduce al mismo lugar. Crowley al baúl. Tú, aquí. Sam… Aún no sé dónde me encontraré con Sam, pero estoy seguro que alguien allá arriba ya lo ha decidido —de repente, Dean volvió su mirada a Castiel y le sonrió—. ¿Sabes quién lo decidió, Cass? ¡Papi! ¡Tú papi ha decidido todo esto! ¡Ahí está tu papi! Pero, dime, Cass. ¿Dónde está ahora? Vamos, ruega —le dijo, mientras lo golpeaba tanto con la espada como con su propio puño—. Reza. ¡Pídele que te salve de mí, Cass! —luego de una catarata de golpes sin fin, Dean se detuvo—. ¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Dónde está tu Dios ahora? Yo no lo veo por aquí. No veo nadie que venga a salvarte el pellejo, Cass.

—Dean, yo te perdoné la vida…

—Lo sé. ¿Por qué crees que estoy dilatando tanto esto? Me duele hacerte lo que te estoy haciendo, Cass. Eras mi mejor amigo. Pero, ¿sabes qué detesto de las personas? Las mentiras, los secretos. Y tú me mentiste, me ocultaste cosas, me engañaste, Cass. Por eso estoy haciendo todo esto. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, porque hubieras sido capaz de asesinar a mi hermano si le decía que sí a Lucifer. Y, ¿sabes algo? Yo soy el único que puede asesinar a Sam. Nadie más. Ni tú, ni nadie. Ni siquiera tu maldito Dios —Dean se puso de pie y agarrando a Castiel de la corbata lo arrastró hasta el límite del círculo de fuego. Con la nula fuerza que tenía, el ángel trató de zafarse porque sabía cuál sería el final de su historia. Dean tenía razón. Ya no había Dios. Lo que sí había era la creencia de que un ángel tiene la visión de su muerte segundos antes de que esta ocurra. Y era cierto. Castiel tuvo la visión de sus alas destruidas por la caída siendo reducidas a la nada, al igual que todo su recipiente, al igual que su esencia. Y frente a él, su verdugo. Con una mirada fría similar a la de Caín cuando lo encontró en aquel cementerio improvisado. No, era peor. Dean sería peor que Caín. Dean sería supremo. Trató de pedirle disculpas, trató de pedir clemencia, pero ya no había voz que saliera de su garganta, ya no sentía absolutamente nada, ya no veía, ya no era nada.

Dean sacudió su mano mientras el fuego sagrado a su alrededor desaparecía tras haber consumido a Castiel. Bajó la cabeza y se quedó en silencio unos instantes, como si le estuviera dado un minuto de silencio a su mejor amigo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cass ;; 💔
> 
> Gracias por leer 😘


	3. Sam Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras espera la llegada de Sam, Dean recuerda toda su vida... La vida que está a punto de dejar atrás. 
> 
> “... _¡Y entonces! Llegará el asesinato al cual nunca sobrevivirás, ese que finalmente te convertirá en algo mucho más salvaje que yo._ ”  
> Cain, 10x14: The Executioner's Song.

Dean sabía que tarde o temprano Sam regresaría al búnker. Lo esperó en la biblioteca, en el asiento más alejado de la entrada mientras saboreaba un whisky. Tenía tiempo, bastante tiempo si es que conocía en algo a su hermano, así que se puso a pensar en su vida hasta ahora.

Desde que nació había tenido una vida normal. Su casa en Lawrence siempre estaba llena de alegría por su sonrisa aunque, para ser sinceros, y de eso se dio cuenta conforme iba tomando conciencia de ello, la que le daba alegría al hogar era su madre. Siempre había sido ella en realidad. Dean nunca había tenido problema con sus amigos del barrio. Mary lo llevaba a la tarde a una plaza cerca de su hogar donde esperaban a que John saliera del trabajo y fuera por ellos. Y él reconocería el sonido de  _ Baby _ sin importar lo lejos que la oyera. Claro que todo eso cambió con la llegada de un nuevo hermanito –Mary estaba segura de que sería un varón. Dean había visto de esos entre sus pequeños compañeros de plaza: habían mellizos, otros que se llevaban un par de años, y si en algo coincidían era en que tener un hermano era un infierno. 

Todo cambió con la llegada de Samuel. Llamado Sam por su padre, y Sammy por su madre. ¿Cómo lo llamaría Dean? Él se había preparado mentalmente para odiar a ese bodoque que mantuvo a su madre alejada de él tanto tiempo, pero cuando regresaron por él a la casa de unos vecinos, el maldito engendro se atrevió a agarrarle el dedo. Mary lloró cuando lo hizo. ¿Estaba mal? ¿No tenía que agarrarle la mano? Sam también lloró cuando Dean se zafó y se lo quedó mirando. Lo odiaba, pero otra parte suya quería hacer lo que sea para calmar su dolor. 

El tiempo pasaba y esa sensación de odio que se suponía tenía para con Sam, estaba desapareciendo con cada pequeña acción que Sam hiciera. Era como si él con todo lo que tenía tratara de ganárselo. Pero con su llegada, las salidas familiares se volvieron más escasas, el regreso a casa desde la plaza eran a solas y sin  _ Baby _ llamándolos desde la esquina. De hecho, John debió hacer horas extras para alimentar al nuevo Winchester que había llegado al hogar.

Pero hubo día en el que la rutina dio un giro inesperado. Aunque Dean había insistido en esperar la llegada de su padre, Mary lo alzó del sillón de todos modos y lo llevó a darle un beso de buenas noches a Sam. Él se colgó de la cuna y le dio un suave beso sobre la frente ocasionando que Sam comenzara a moverse, como si estuviera tratando de agradecérselo. Mary hizo lo mismo, y la voz de John, saludando a su hijo lo hizo ir corriendo a sus brazos. Dos enormes ojos brillantes se posaron sobre él mientras John salía de la habitación. No había expresión en ellos, sólo simple curiosidad. John lo acostó en su habitación, le dio un beso en la frente y le deseó buenas noches antes de irse. Generalmente Dean despertaba con la voz de Mary llamándolo dulcemente, sus manos acariciando sus cabellos, sintiendo el aroma de su perfume y haciéndose el dormido para sentir su calor un poco más. Sin embargo, aquella noche despertó al creer que estaba oyendo a un dinosaurio. Se dio media vuelta, creyendo que había sido producto de su imaginación, pero luego oyó la voz de John llamando a su madre y el llanto de Sam. Saltó de la cama y encontró a John saliendo de la habitación de su hermanito con él en brazos.

—¡Saca a tu hermano fuera lo más rápido que puedas! —le había pedido mientras sus ojos no podían evitar centrarse en la habitación de Sam y en que su madre podría estar en peligro—. ¡No mires atrás! —trataba John de llamar su atención—. ¡Ahora, Dean! ¡Vamos! 

El sonido del cristal golpeando contra la mesa de madera lo quitó de su ensimismamiento. Volvió a servirse un poco más de bebida y siguió sumido en sus pensamientos. 

Escaleras abajo, fuera de la casa, le dijo a Sam que todo estaría bien aunque sus ojos viendo el fuego que intentaba escaparse por una de las ventanas de la habitación de Sam dijera todo lo contrario. ¿Qué tenía que hacer a partir de ahora? Aunque el fuego ya estaba siendo apagado por los bomberos, su padre, con Sam en brazos, estaba calmo sobre  _ Baby _ , sin atisbos de buscar a su madre, y su mirada… No podía descifrar qué expresaba esa mirada, pero le dio temor. Por primera vez en la vida su padre le dio temor. 

Desde esa noche y por un breve periodo de tiempo, estuvieron viviendo con unos amigos de sus padres. Cada vez que Sam lloraba en la madrugada, Dean se subía a su cuna y lo envolvía con sus brazos, repitiéndole, mintiéndole al decirle que todo estaría bien. Lo que fuera para que al menos uno de los Winchester estuviera bien. Dean ya lo había comprendido. Su madre estaba lejos. Demasiado como para regresar. Y finalmente lo había decidido. Sammy. Así llamaría a su hermano, y así lo haría mientras lo protegería de todo lo malo que hubiera por ahí para él. 

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Dean estaba en la oficina del director, otra vez, junto a Sam, junto a su padre, él pidiendo que aceptaran a sus hijos, que estaría en esa ciudad por trabajo unos días, pero que no quería que ellos perdieran un solo día de clases. El director los aceptó.

Sam no parecía querer acercarse a sus compañeros, y a Dean realmente no le importaba. En cada descanso Dean estaría ahí esperándolo para oír lo que había aprendido en clases porque eso sí le importaba: saber. Así sea el detalle más ínfimo, a Sam le gustaba saber, le encantaba leer y siempre estaba más que encantado a acompañar a su padre cada vez que pasaba horas en una biblioteca. Dean no quería llevarse toda la gloria, pero había sido él quien le enseñó a leer.

Cuidar de Sam, tener una vida medianamente normal había sido pan comido hasta una Navidad en la que le confesó haber leído el diario que se suponía John llevaba consigo. 

—¿Dónde lo conseguiste! ¡Es de papá! —le había dicho—. Te pateará el trasero por leerlo.

—¿Los monstruos son reales?  

—¿Qué? Estás loco.

Definitivamente no quería que Sam también perdiera la inocencia. Con uno de los dos que supiera al respecto era suficiente. 

—Dime. 

No pudo. En realidad, la forma desafiante y tan seguro de sí mismo con la que Sam lo miraba, sentado él al borde de su cama prácticamente lo obligó a decirle la verdad. Además, no podía negar la realidad de las cosas con el diario de John en su poder. Así que se lo dijo. Que todo existía y que su padre se encargaba de derrotar a todo ese mal que había en el mundo. Sam terminó por darse por satisfecho, darle la espalda y dormir. Pero Dean oía sus sollozos, porque si leyó acerca de los monstruos que había a su alrededor, también había leído sobre la muerte de su madre. Quería acostarse a su lado, abrazarlo como cuando era más pequeño, y decirle –aunque fuera una mentira- que todo estaría bien, pero estaba avergonzado. ¿Habría escrito su padre que hace no muchos años atrás Dean había puesto en peligro la vida de su hermano por haber ido a jugar? No se atrevió a hacerlo. No se atrevió a acercarse a él. 

Quizás a partir de ese momento fue que se distanciaron, y no ayudaba para nada la necesidad de Dean de complacer a su padre después de eso y los constantes cuestionamientos de Sam por una vida más allá de la cacería que John les había impuesto. Él no podía ponerse del lado de Sam por más que quisiera. Ya había defraudado a John una vez y arriesgó la vida de Sam. Ya no podía. Ni siquiera cuando le confesó que se iría a estudiar a Stanford. Dean intuía que algo así iba a suceder. Sam no quería esa vida para él, quería huir de ella a toda costa. Dean no contaba con la discusión a gritos que tuvo con John, quien terminó por echarlo de la casa donde estaban parando. Pero Dean lo vio feliz. Aún yéndose con lo puesto, vio a Sam irse con una sonrisa en el rostro por estar alejándose de esa vida.

Las cosas se pusieron feas cuando de un momento a otro, John desapareció. No hubo llamadas, no hubo señales de humo siquiera. Nadie sabía nada. Era como si se hubiera esfumado. Había estado dando vueltas por el departamento de Sam, pensando en cómo aparecer frente a él después de dos años. Finalmente lo hizo de la mejor forma que se le ocurrió: dejar que Sam fuera el que lo encontrara a él. Aunque tras entrar a hurtadillas al departamento fue derribado.

—Tranquilo, tigre. 

Al final fue Sam quién terminó inmovilizándolo. Podría no haber ido a buscarlo, podría haber ido a buscar a John solo, pero no quería, no podía. Necesitaba a Sam a su lado porque así habían sido criados. Aunque tuviera que arrastrar a Sam al asiento del acompañante en el Impala, al menos sabría dónde estaba para poder protegerlo ahora que John no estaba para hacerlo. 

Pero, ¿Sam realmente necesitaba ser protegido? Prácticamente el último deseo de John había sido que asesinara a su hermano. ¿Cómo podía hacer Dean tal cosa? Cuando Sam comenzó a tener visiones y empezaron a aparecer más personas con habilidades como las suyas, todas las alarmas de Dean se encendieron. ¿Podía realmente empuñar un arma contra Sam? ¿Contra la persona que años atrás había jurado proteger? ¿Qué querría su padre realmente? ¿Qué querría su madre…? Cuando el demonio que había asesinado a Mary fue secuestrando a las personas con habilidades como las de Sam, y Dean lo encontró, fue que lo decidió: arriesgaría hasta su alma con tal de proteger a Sam. Aunque estuviera estropeado no podía vivir sin él, pero estaba seguro que Sam sí podría; ya lo había hecho, y le hubiera ido de maravilla de no haber sido porque Dean había ido a buscarlo, de no haber sido porque no podía vivir sin él. 

Lanzó una carcajada que resonó en la biblioteca del búnker, y volvió a servirse un poco más de whisky.

Sam se había empecinado en buscar otra salida, pero Dean le advirtió que no lo hiciera. Aunque por un momento Sam había pensado que tenía al demonio que mantenía el contrato del demonio de encrucijada, la victoria duró unos pocos instantes. La estancia en el infierno fue cálida. Demasiado. Y también bastante sangrienta y dolorosa. Pero Sam estaba vivo. Aunque no estuviera bajo su protección, estaba vivo. Quizás hubiera sido mejor agregar algunas cláusulas al trato que le había brindado Alastair. ¡Mejor aún si se le hubiera informado que desgarrar su primer alma significaba el inicio del Apocalipsis! Cuando volvió del infierno, todo había cambiado. Sam había cambiado. Sam le había mentido. Otra vez se había alejado. Y por más que lo intentara, algo en Dean se había quebrado y ya no podía mirarlo como antes. Ahora desconfiaba, y Dean prefirió confiar en otras personas antes que en Sam, aunque siguiera protegiéndolo. Castiel, Benny. Pero en aquella iglesia, aún después de todo lo que vivió en el Purgatorio, estaba su pequeño hermano menor, aquel a quien él había jurado proteger alguna vez, mirándolo de la misma forma en que lo había hecho el primer día en que se conocieron, tratando de acercarse a él y ganárselo.

—¡No te atrevas a pensar que hay alguna cosa, pasada o presente, que pondría antes que a ti!

Sus pensamientos se hicieron humo una vez más. Necesitaba sentir a Sam a su lado y al mismo tiempo, ahora, este nuevo Dean estaba dispuesto a quitarle la vida. Nunca había sentido tal contradicción. Toda su humanidad lo golpeaba de la peor manera con el propósito de hacerle dejar sus planes a un lado. 

Sam era toda su humanidad. 

Sam era lo que lo hacía ser humano. 

 

El sonido de la enorme puerta de metal abriéndose lo hizo volver a Tierra. Lo vio bajar las escaleras y lanzar el bolso que había llevado consigo a los pies de la biblioteca. Todavía no había reparado en su presencia. Estaba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos como para hacerlo.

—Hola, Sammy —le dijo con el vaso de whisky en alto. Instintivamente, Sam agarró el cuchillo que utilizaba para matar demonios y lo apuntó hacia él. Sus labios se movieron pero no salió sonido alguno de ellos. Una catarata de lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos pero, aún así, todos sus sentidos se mantenían en alerta—. No podrás hacer nada con eso —bebió el último sorbo de bebida, lo dejó sobre la mesa y tan sólo con levantar uno de sus dedos, le quitó el cuchillo a Sam de las manos e inmovilizó su cuerpo contra la pared. Como si fuera por arte de magia. 

—Dean.

El aludido se levantó y se acercó lentamente a él. Lo estudió con la mirada. De una nueva forma. A la distancia. 

—Te estaba esperando, hermanito.

—¿Dónde te llevaste a Crowley?

—Crowley y yo tuvimos una charla muy enriquecedora —Dean agarró la Primer Espada que tenía entre sus ropas y jugó con ella. Dejó que uno de sus dedos la recorriera por completo frente a la mirada de Sam—. También con Cass, con Cain…

—Los mataste…

—Eres rápido, Sammy —le dijo apuntándolo con su arma para luego sentarse al borde de la mesa—. Eso quieres decir que sabes para qué estoy aquí, ¿verdad?

—No lo harás. Todo este tiempo, Dean, cuidaste de mí, lo hiciste. Tuviste la oportunidad de acabar con mi vida pero no lo hiciste. ¿Por qué ahora?

—Porque es el destino.

—Nunca fuimos muy buenos siguiendo eso del destino. 

—Ahora es distinto. Tengo que hacerlo. Tú, Sam, eres lo único que me une a esta vida. Tú saliste de ella, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿No es hora de que yo haga lo mismo? —con un movimiento de mano, Dean hizo que Sam quedara de rodillas frente suyo—. Cain y Abel, Sam; Cain y Abel. 

—Dean, por favor, no lo hagas.

Su forma de rogar le hizo recordar a la noche en que murió su madre. Por su culpa. 

—Nunca debiste haber nacido. Todo esto es culpa tuya.

Lo odiaba. Todo ese amor tenía que convertirse en odio para poder hacerlo. Debía. Volvió una vez más a sus recuerdos y agarró todos los errores que Sam había cometido a lo largo de su vida. Los errores que él veía en él, sus falencias, sus debilidades y las usó todas para clavar aquella espada en su cuerpo. Una, dos, tres, tantas veces hasta que su propio cuerpo quedara teñido con su sangre. Y cuando Sam ya no lloraba, cuando ya no le suplicara que volviera a él, agarró ese cuerpo y lo abrazó. Lo abrazó del mismo modo en que lo hizo cuando su padre le pidió que saliera de su hogar y lo pusiera a salvo. 

—Está bien, Sammy. Está bien. 

Dean agarró la Primera Espada y dejó que su humanidad se perdiera junto con la vida de Sam. Ya no había obstáculos. Ya no habría. Ahora debería enfrentarse a demonios, ángeles, cazadores y todos los monstruos que osaran cruzarse en su camino. No se detendría hasta tener frente a él al mismísimo Dios y, ¿por qué no? Matarlo a él también. Porque ese era su destino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :)
> 
> El objetivo de esta historia fue sacarme las ganas de que haya algo en lo que las palabras de Cain se hayan vuelto realidad, espero que les haya gustado.  
> Cualquier comentario o tomatazo, pueden dejar su comentario 😘

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)


End file.
